ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underwater King
is the 8th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on January 19th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_08.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Underwater King" Synopsis After finding an Electrical Energy source coming from a Lake, the ZAP Spacy tangles with an Underwater Monster that's causing even more trouble beneath the surface. Plot The scene opens up with two Monsters locked in battle: Kelbeam and Arstron. At first, the battle seems to be at a standstill until Kelbeam manages to bash Arstron around with his Mace Tail, following with a barrage of his fireballs. Kelbeam seems victorious at first, until Arstron catches Kelbeam off-guard by faking out his defeat, and Arstron turns the tables by tearing off Kelbeam's ears and then destroying Kelbeam shortly after with a blast of his Magma Ray. As Arstron roars in victory however, a mysterious yellow tentacle emerges from a nearby Lake, wraps around Arstron and pulls him underwater... Meanwhile in the Pendragon, the ZAP Spacy takes notice of the same lake in which Arstron was pulled into as they notice a large amount of Electricity emanating from the Lake. Tracing the electrical energy coming from Area G, Point 04, the Pendragon arrives at the Lake and sends out a Submarine Drone to further investigate the source of the electricity. As the Drone dives and continues the investigation for them, the ZAP Spacy discover that deep within the lake, Arstron is locked in battle against the source of the Electricity: Eleking! Being at a greater advantage underwater, Eleking uses its environment to overpower and beat down Arstron until finally, Eleking kills Arstron by electrocuting him with his tail coiled around the monster. While Eleking electrocuted Arstron to death, the ZAP Spacy also notices that deep within the lake are Sulite Minerals (which also adds to Eleking's power in electrocution,) a mineral that was originally built by Boris's former inhabitants as an alternative solar energy source that's highly conductive with electricity. Suddenly as the ZAP Spacy witnesses the event, Eleking notices their drone and follows after it, believing it to be a threat. Eleking follows the drone to the surface until it is confronted by Rei's Gomora. Despite not being physically stronger than Gomora, nor was it in its primary environment anymore, Eleking revealed to be a crafty opponent, as it manages to ensnare Gomora during their fight with its tail and drag the stronger monster with him back into the lake it came out to once again repeat the same tactic it tried earlier on Arstron by using its environment to overpower and beat down Gomora until it started electrocuting him with his tail. With no other choice, and Eleking's electricity agitating the Sulite minerals underwater Rei is forced to call back Gomora for the Monster's safety. While Rei is bitter at his first loss against a Monster, Kumano and Hyuga reveals some startling news: If Eleking's electricity continues to conduct with the Sulite, its heat output could cause half of the entire Planet of Boris to be destroy due to the Sulite being connected straight to Boris's core. With Eleking needed to be removed from the Lake before the Sulite goes off, the ZAP Spacy prepares a plan: Using the Drone from before, Eleking would be lured away from the Sulite, allowing the ZAP Spacy to use a Laser Net to capture the Monster and hoist it out of the Lake to be dealt with by Rei and Gomora. The plan goes into effect and as hoped, Eleking falls for the bait, allowing the ZAP Spacy to capture it with the Laser Net. However while transporting it out of the Lake, Eleking becomes hostile and thrashes around wildly, forcing the ZAP Spacy to release him earlier than anticipated. Luckily, Rei is prepared to fight back and yet again, summons Gomora to do battle. This time, Gomora was able to keep Eleking at bay, refusing to let the Sea Monster return to the lake by beating down Eleking with his superior strength. Eleking again tried to used its craftiness to outwit its way to victory, but Gomora was ready too, and Eleking was defeated after Gomora blasted him with his Super Oscillatory Ray, causing Eleking to keel over. As the ZAP Spacy got a closer look at Eleking, Haruna rallies to the rest of the team that no other Monsters exist in the lake, leaving the Sulite safe again. Suddenly Eleking began to rise, revealing to still be alive! However just as the ZAP Spacy were about to attack again, Rei stopped them just in time. Using his Battle Nizer, the ray of light that absorbed Litra before emanates from it again and overtakes Eleking, absorbing him into the device, now under Rei's ownership! Later, the ZAP Spacy crew celebrates over their victory and Rei's new acquisition of Eleking. During the celebration however, the Crew suddenly picks up a distress beacon, but are unable to trace its location. Rei, using a form of telepathy (granted to him by Ultraman's continuous efforts trying to reach out to him) manages to synch his visions with the signal, successfully locating it coming from "Vincent Island." Realizing that another survivor is on Boris, the ZAP Spacy immediately heads off to Vincent Island to find the source of the beacon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown Notes *From this episode, Rei acquired Eleking to use for his Battle Nizer. *This episode marks the first time Litra does not appear in the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle series, while under Rei's control. Errors *While not visibly seen, it is clearly obvious from the execution that wires were use to show Gomora jumping to evading Eleking's tail duing their fights, as well as when Gomora headbutts Eleking during their second fight. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes